


Wakatoshi Ushijima Headcanons :3

by Vexelier_Suix_Cipher



Series: Haikyuu x Reader Oneshots/Ficlets/Headcanons [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Ushijima has a crush~~, gender-neutral, idk - Freeform, its kinda long tho ngl-, plz dont hurt me-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexelier_Suix_Cipher/pseuds/Vexelier_Suix_Cipher
Summary: Its kinda like Ushi's confession/crush headcanonsCuz it seemed fun-
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Series: Haikyuu x Reader Oneshots/Ficlets/Headcanons [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935610
Comments: 15
Kudos: 70





	Wakatoshi Ushijima Headcanons :3

**Author's Note:**

> Watch out
> 
> It's kinda long-

• Okay okay hear me out  
• When he got a crush on you-

• When he first got a crush on you, he didn't even know it.  
• Like-  
• This man thought he had a fever or was sick in some way.

-"Satori, do you know of any illness that increases your heart rate, heats you up, makes your throat feel dry, and gets you trembling?"-

• Tendo as soon as he heard this had the biggest grin on his face and told the whole team  
• Literally-

-"GUYS!!! USHIJIMA HAS A CRUSH ON SOMEONE!!!!"-

• The team gathered around like ducklings and Ushijima was absolutely confused.

-"Satori, why did you gather everyone here?"-  
-"Okay okay, when you get these feelings, who are you around?"-  
-"Or looking at?"

• Ushijima is just like "???" the whole time while answering the questions  
• The team is s h o o k e t h

-"I'm usually around [Y/n] or sometimes they run by and wave with a smile on their face."-

• The team went **INSANE**  
• Tendo went running to find you  
• Coach had to calm them down while Ushijima was still confused af  
• He still thought he was sick until he asked Semi who just told him,

-"You're not sick Ushijima, you just have feelings of affection towards [Y/n]."-

• Ushijima stiffened at the realization  
• And went quite red while looking to the ground  
• Cue another team victory yell  
• Then Tendo burst in with you in hand

-"COACH!!! CAN [Y/N] WATCH US PRACTICE TODAY?!?"-

• After a lot of begging (and wanting to see how Ushijima would react) he allowed it and you sat on the bench with coach  
• Ushijima was fidgety as FUCK  
• He would usually just be walking around proudly and tuning out his surroundings so he could concentrate better  
• Ah but this time you were watching  
• And suddenly he felt like hiding

-"Tendo, could you possibly tell me why I feel so.....so..."-

• He didn't even know how to describe it  
• He was blushing like mad  
• He couldn't concentrate on volleyball  
• Coach kept on asking you questions that you'd respond to and Ushijima could only concentrate on your voice  
• He didn't like this.

• Soon enough, he had spiking practice  
• Not one spike was good  
• He'd hit it on the wrong part of his hand, not start running in time, not spike the ball at all, miss it, and lots of other things  
• He couldn't do it  
• He really was getting sick of this behavior of his

-"Coach, may I sit out for a while?"-

• The team groaned and sighed  
• Coach said yes of course  
• Haha  
• But he had to sit right next to you  
• This dumbass is huge  
• Ur so smol  
• t e e h e e -  
• Okay anyways,  
• He wasn't even concentrating on the game anymore  
• He had his hands clasped together and leaning forward while staring at the ground  
• He face was RED  
• He was shaking too

• Oh when you started chatting with him  
• He lost it

• He ran for it  
• Literally.  
• This man got up and dashed out of the gym  
• You said: "0-0?"  
• The team said: "QvQ"

• Tendo ran after him though and talked some sense into him  
• This man can run though  
• ~~I mean look at those thighs in actions~~  
• After coming back inside, he apologized to the coach and sat back down beside you

-"[Y/n], would you mind staying after practice? I would like to ask you something in private."-

• Who could say no to this ~~babie~~ man?  
• So that's what happened 

• When he gets you in the gym in private  
• He took you to the locker rooms because he needed to grab his gym bag  
• Also he knew the team was watching and didn't like that

• He was scared as fuck  
• It was adorable ~~funny as hell~~  
• He would stay silent at first but soon turn to you and explain his behavior recently

-"...and Semi told me earlier that it's because I have feelings of affection towards you."-

• He suddenly went cold when you stared at him  
• ~~Those beautiful olive green eyes~~  
• Then you started laughing which scared him shitless

-"Why are you laughing [Y/n]?"-  
-"I like you too Ushijima."-

• You smiled as you said that  
• Suddenly he was very interested in keeping you by his side  
• He nodded awkwardly since he didn't know what to say  
• If you're the brave type: You let out a small laugh and pulled him down so you could kiss his cheek  
• Then smiled and waved while walking away

-"See you tomorrow at practice Ushi!!"-

• This man went:  
• o-o  
• O-O  
• O///-///O  
• @///v///@  
• R.I.P Wakatoshi Ushijima

• The next day at practice you stayed true to your word and went to watch the team practice  
• He had the stupidest smile on his face when he saw you walk through the gym doors and sit down  
• The whole team still teases him about it to this day  
• The coach let you hand out their water bottles and towels during break time  
• And suddenly, Ushijima did not like his team around you  
• He stood behind you protectively as you handed everyone water and a towel along with a smile and nice words  
• Tendo decided to take it one step further

-"[Y/n]!! Can you toss the ball? I wanna try receiving!!"-

• You agreed and walked over to the volleyball cart  
• All you had to do was throw the balls in random directions and Tendo would try to dig them up  
• The team stared at him (and prayed for him) as Ushijima stared in fury  
• The 'Guess Monster' did not hesitate to put his arm around your shoulders as he chatted with you  
• Ooooh boy...

-"Satori, could you leave for a moment? I want to talk to [Y/n] about something privately."-

• Tendo skipped away like a pretty princess  
• Ushijima grabbed you by the hand and suddenly hugged you  
• Ofc you hugged him back (who wouldn't?)

-"I didn't like how friendly you were with Tendo."-  
-"And why not?"-  
-"It made me upset. Angry even."-

• You laughed at the bby  
• He pulled away with a serious look

-"I only want you to be like that with me."-

• Your heart exploded  
• You 'awwed' so much at him that he went red again  
• You did promise him that only he gets hugs and kisses from you  
• He liked that very much

• He indeed did get many hugs and kisses from you  
• He loved getting kissed by you  
• Ushi would never say it though  
• Ever.  
• That shit's embarrassing- 

• Enjoy this big baby of a lover :D

Okay, I'm tired-

Please enjoy this trash-

Have a good day or night-

-Vex


End file.
